My Little Sister
by Yami-chan Kagami
Summary: Luka yang tidak menerima ada keluarga baru yang akan muncul dalam hidupnya, tapi semuanya berubah saat ia melihat Miku yang akan menjadi adik tirinya. Luka mulai menyukai Miku dan perasaan itu tumbuh hingga ia dewasa. Apakah Luka akan menyatakan cinta kepada sang adik tirinya? Biarkan mereka mencicipi kenikmatan yang terlarang ini. LukaMiku fic.


Disclamer: Vocaloid © Yamaha.

Warning: AU, Maybe OOC, Incest, Shoujo-ai yang menjurus ke yuri.

* * *

><p><strong>My Little Sister<strong>

* * *

><p>Namanya adalah Megurine Luka, seorang gadis yang baru menginjak masa remaja di usianya yang 14 tahun. Ia hanya hidup berdua dengan ibunya, ayahnya yang sudah meninggal karena kecelakaan saat usianya 10 tahun membuatnya harus melakukan banyak pekerjaan rumah sendiri. Ia juga tidak ingin merepotkan ibunya yang harus bekerja demi memenuhi kebutuhan hidup mereka.<p>

Tapi Luka ingin menarik kembali kata-katanya, ia pernah berjanji kepada dirinya untuk tidak merepotkan ibunya dan tidak egois agar tidak merepotkan sang ibu yang bekerja dari pagi sampai malam. Tapi bolehkah ia egois sekarang? Ia mendengar dari ibunya sendiri bahwa ia akan memiliki keluarga baru.

"Artinya ibu akan menikah lagi?" tanya Luka.

"Iya, Luka. Kau akan menemui calon ayah barumu hari Minggu nanti. Kita akan bertemu dengannya dan juga dengan anaknya." ujar wanita itu.

Luka tidak menunjukkan ekspresi apa-apa, wajahnya terdiam dan ia menghela napas saja. Ia menatap ibunya dan memilih untuk meninggalkannya dan mengunci diri di kamarnya. Ia belum menerima kenyataan bahwa ia akan memiliki keluarga baru, baginya ia dan ibunya sudah cukup.

Tidak perlu ada anggota keluarga baru kan?

'Kenapa ibu ingin menikah lagi?' batin Luka yang berbaring di ranjangnya dan memejamkan matanya.

.

.

.

Sepertinya waktu cepat sekali berlalu dan sekarang sudah hari Minggu. Luka bersiap-siap untuk ikut dengan ibunya, mereka akan pergi ke restoran dan disana Luka akan bertemu untuk pertama kali siapa calon ayah barunya. Ia tampak tidak bersemangat tapi ia berusaha untuk memasang wajah biasa saja, meski terlihat rasa enggan dari wajahnya.

"Luka, ibu mohon jangan seperti itu ya." pinta sang ibu yang menggenggam tangan Luka.

Luka tidak menjawab apa-apa dan pandangan matanya masih lurus ke depan, matanya memperhatikan jalanan yang ada di depannya. Ia sendiri juga menyiapkan mental bahwa sebentar lagi ia akan bertemu dengan orang baru yang akan menjadi anggota keluarganya.

'Aku belum siap.' batin Luka.

Mereka sampai di restoran dan ibu Luka membuka pintu, matanya mencari sosok yang diharapkannya dan ia melihat seorang pria sedang duduk di salah satu kursi. Wanita itu mengajak Luka untuk menemui calon suaminya dan Luka mengikutinya.

"Kau sudah datang." ujar pria itu.

"Maafkan aku sedikit lama. Luka, dia ini adalah calon ayah barumu. Ah, Miku-chan ikut ya?" ujar ibu Luka yang melirik ke arah gadis kecil dengan kuncir _twintail _yang sedang duduk manis.

"Iya. Miku, ayo beri salam kepada mereka."

"Salam kenal, Hatsune Miku. Senang bertemu dengan kalian."

Luka melirik ke arah gadis kecil yang menyebutkan namanya─Miku─dan detik itu juga pandangan Luka berubah. Luka terus memperhatikan gadis kecil itu dengan pandangan yang entah apa maknanya, tapi yang Luka rasakan saat ini adalah ia tertarik kepada gadis kecil itu. Ia merasa Miku sangat manis, apalagi dengan model rambutnya itu.

"Luka, Miku akan menjadi adik angkatmu jika kita menikah nanti. Miku lebih muda dua tahun darimu." ujar ibu Luka.

"Begitu..." gumam Luka.

"Sa-salam kenal Luka...nee-san." ujar Miku pelan.

Bahkan Luka sekarang merasa suara Miku yang memanggilnya itu terasa manis dan imut, ia tidak bisa menahan diri untuk tidak tersenyum. Ibu Luka sampai terkejut melihat perubahan ekspresi dari Luka dan ia berbincang dengan calon suaminya. Meski Luka belum merestui ibunya untuk menikah lagi tapi ia sebenarnya tidak keberatan jika ibunya akan menikah lagi, ia bisa memiliki adik yang manis.

"Salam kenal juga, Miku." ujar Luka.

* * *

><p>Empat tahun sudah berlalu sejak saat itu dan sekarang Luka berusia 18 tahun, ia yang adalah siswi tahun terakhir di SMA-nya tidak memiliki banyak waktu untuk bersantai. Tapi bohong jika Luka mengatakan ia tidak suntuk dengan kegiatannya yang sebagian besar dihabiskan dengan belajar dan belajar demi ujian juga untuk masuk universitas yang diinginkannya.<p>

Sekarang Luka membenarkan letak kacamatanya dan ia sedang membaca ulang buku pelajarannya sambil sesekali mengerjakan soal latihan. Gadis berambut pink ini diharapkan banyak orang mampu masuk ke universitas ternama, lagipula itu juga keinginannya sendiri.

Tiba-tiba ia mendengar pintu kamarnya diketuk, ia menyuruh orang yang mengetuknya untuk masuk dan ia melihat sosok gadis berambut biru dengan kuncir dua itu sedang berjalan mendekatinya dan membawakan minuman juga cemilan.

"A-aku bawakan sesuatu untukmu, Luka nee-san." ujar Miku pelan.

"Begitu? Terima kasih, Miku." gumam Luka.

Luka melepaskan kacamatanya dan menaruhnya di meja, ia melihat adiknya yang menaruh cemilan di mejanya. Pandangan matanya tertuju ke arah Miku, semua gerak-gerik sang adik tirinya itu ia rekam dalam benaknya. Layaknya CPU yang melakukan pekerjaannya untuk memproses data, Luka menyimpan semua yang dia lihat dalam benaknya.

"Aku buatkan _cookies _dan juga jus."

"Kau sengaja membuatkannya untukku?"

"Bu-bukan begitu. Ke-kebetulan saja aku sedang membuatnya dan masih tersisa banyak, tidak mungkin _cookies _ini kuhabiskan sendiri. Bukan berarti aku membuatnya secara khusus untuk Luka nee-san ya."

Luka tersenyum tipis melihat tingkah adiknya yang _tsundere _itu. Ia tidak tahu sejak kapan sang adik memiliki sifat yang manis itu, tapi ia tidak membenci Miku yang seperti sekarang. Malah dia menganggap Miku semakin imut. Luka memakluminya dan mulai mencicipi _cookies _buatan Miku, senyuman terlihat di wajah sang gadis berambut pink itu.

"Enak. Kau pintar memasak, Miku." ujar Luka sambil mengelus puncak kepala Miku dengan lembut dan penuh rasa sayang.

Miku terdiam dan wajahnya perlahan memerah, entah kenapa Miku merasakan hal seperti ini. Ia memilih untuk menundukkan saja wajahnya dan tidak melihat langsung ke arah sang kakak, ia merasa malu.

'Manis sekali.' batin Luka.

Luka yang memang sejak pertama kali bertemu dengan Miku langsung tertarik padanya, rasa itu semakin lama semakin besar hingga sekarang. Luka selalu menganggap adiknya ini manis dan ia bersyukur bisa berada di sisi Miku sebagai seorang kakak tiri. Tapi di satu sisi ia menyesali kedua orangtua mereka yang menikah sehingga mereka menjadi saudara sekarang. Jika mereka saudara mereka tidak bisa menjadi pasangan kekasih?

Bukankah dari awal sudah mustahil untuk menjadi pasangan kekasih?

Luka berhenti mengelus rambut sang adik dan kembali memakan _cookies _itu sedangkan Miku sesekali melirik ke arah sang kakak, masih berusaha menyembunyikan rona merah di wajahnya itu. Miku masih belum terlalu terbiasa dengan sikap Luka yang sangat baik padanya, bahkan cenderung menyayanginya sedikit berlebihan.

'Tapi aku tidak benci cara Luka nee-san menyayangiku sebagai adik.' batin Miku.

* * *

><p>Luka bersyukur Miku juga bersekolah di sekolah yang sama dengannya sehingga mereka bisa berangkat ke sekolah bersama. Selama ini juga Luka selalu mengantar Miku pergi ke sekolah karena kebetulan jarak sekolah mereka juga dekat dan Miku tidak keberatan, demi menjalin hubungan saudara yang lebih akrab.<p>

Di mata Miku, sosok sang kakak itu sempurna. Wajah cantik, rambut pink yang lurus dan indah, sosoknya yang tinggi, pinggang yang ramping, kaki yang jenjang dan jangan lupakan ukuran dada Luka yang cukup besar. Luka terlihat sangat sempurna, layaknya pahatan patung indah yang dipajang di museum dan tidak bisa dimiliki oleh sembarangan orang.

Miku tahu semua murid lelaki di kelasnya sangat memuja Luka dan sering sekali bertanya padanya tentang kegiatan Luka. Miku tidak menjawabnya karena ia rasa tidak perlu, lagipula untuk apa ia memberitahu semua hal tentang Luka kepada mereka. Ia sendiri juga ingin tahu lebih banyak lagi tentang sang kakak.

'Eh? Apa yang aku pikirkan?' batin Miku panik.

Rasanya ia ingin menjambak rambutnya sendiri karena sampai pada kesimpulan aneh itu. Mereka memang baru menjadi keluarga selama empat tahun dan terkadang Miku tidak tahu apa yang Luka pikirkan, ia belum bisa memahami sosok kakak tirinya.

"Kenapa kau murung begitu, Miku?"

Miku langsung menoleh ke arah suara seseorang yang memanggilnya, ia melihat sosok pemuda berambut biru dan pemuda itu duduk di kursi sebelahnya. Mereka memang duduk bersebelahan dan Miku cukup akrab dengan pemuda itu─Kaito Shion─yang sedikit berbeda dengan pemuda di kelas mereka. Di saat hampir seluruh murid lelaki di kelas Miku akan membicarakan Luka yang notabene adalah kakak kelas impian mereka, tapi Kaito terus-menerus membicarakan sosok kakak kelas mereka yang lain, Kamui Gakupo yang terkenal _playboy _itu. Miku sampai tidak mengerti kenapa Kaito selalu membicarakan sosok Gakupo.

"Ah, Kaito-kun? Tidak kok. Aku tidak murung." ujar Miku.

"Benarkah? Kulihat seperti itu." gumam Kaito.

"Bagaimana dengan Kamui-senpai?"

Kaito langsung terkejut saat Miku bertanya seperti itu padanya, ia sampai tersedak dan menatap Miku dengan pandangan horor. Miku sedikit takut ditatap seperti itu oleh Kaito, mungkin ia memulai pembicaraan yang buruk. Salahkan mulut Miku yang tanpa sengaja mengucapkan kata-kata itu.

"Aku tidak mau membicarakannya. Dia itu menyebalkan."

Miku hanya memaklumi Kaito dan ia kembali memikirkan sosok sang kakak. Nanti di kelasnya ada pelajaran memasak dan entah kenapa ia ingin membuatkan kue untuk Luka. Memikirkan hal itu mendadak wajah Miku memerah dan ia memutuskan untuk menyembunyikan wajahnya.

'Kok aku seperti ini sih?' batin Miku.

.

.

.

Jam makan siang telah tiba dan bertepatan dengan selesainya kelas memasak di kelas Miku. Miku yang sudah membuat kue itu hendak menemui Luka, ia juga membawa kotak makannya dan hendak makan siang bersama dengan Luka. Langkah kakinya membawa sang gadis _twintail _ini menuju lantai khusus murid kelas tiga.

Miku mengintip ke dalam kelas Luka, ia berusaha mencari sosok kakaknya itu. Tapi ia tidak menemukan sosok yang dicarinya, ia malah melihat dua pemuda yang mendekatinya.

"Ada apa, adik kelas kemari? Kau mencari siapa?" tanya salah satu pemuda itu.

"Anu... Luka nee-san ada?" tanya Miku dengan suara pelan.

"Ah? Kau adiknya Megurine-san ya? Tadi dia keluar kelas."

"Begitu..."

"Disini saja dulu, mengobrol dengan kita. Kau cantik juga ya seperti kakakmu."

Miku terdiam mendengar ucapan senior itu, ia memutuskan untuk pergi tapi tangannya ditahan oleh salah satu senior itu. Miku terkejut melihatnya, ia berusaha untuk melepaskan diri tapi tidak bisa. Cengkraman yang kuat di tangan Miku itu membuatnya kesulitan untuk melepaskan diri, rasanya juga sakit.

"Uhn, lepaskan aku senpai!" ujar Miku sedikit keras.

"Kau mencari kakakmu kan? Tunggu saja disini, kami temani."

"Iya. Kami hanya ingin mengobrol denganmu."

Miku masih berusaha untuk melepaskan diri. Ia mendengar langkah kaki yang mendekat dan melihat sosok kakaknya yang menatap mereka bertiga dengan tatapan tajam. Luka melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada dan memperhatikan dua teman sekelasnya itu dengan tatapan tajam.

"Bisa tolong lepaskan Miku." ujar Luka.

"Megurine-san, kami hanya mengobrol dengan adikmu saja. Tapi adikmu sombong sekali, dia tidak mau mengobrol dengan kami." ujar salah satu dari mereka yang masih memegang tangan Miku.

Luka hampir kehilangan kesabaran karena melihat pemuda itu memegang tangan Miku, ia kembali menatap pemuda itu dengan tatapan tajam. Tapi tampaknya kedua pemuda itu cuek dan masih memegang Miku, Miku menatap pasrah ke arah Luka. Luka tidak main-main sekarang, emosinya berada di puncak. Ia bahkan berani menedang ke arah pintu hingga menimbulkan suara yang keras, semua murid yang berada di kelas langsung menoleh ke arah mereka.

"Lepaskan Miku sekarang juga!"

"Cih, iya iya."

Mereka melepaskan Miku dan Miku langsung saja mendekati Luka dan bersembunyi di balik punggung kakaknya itu. Luka masih menatap tajam ke arah mereka dan menggenggam tangan Miku lalu mengajak adiknya itu pergi meninggalkan kelas.

"Luka nee-san, kita mau kemana?" tanya Miku.

Luka tidak menjawab pertanyaan Miku itu, ia terus membawa adiknya menuju tempat lain. Tempat dimana mereka bisa berduaan saja, sepertinya atap sekolah itu tempat yang bagus. Luka masih geram mengingat dua teman sekelasnya itu menyentuh tangan Miku, bahkan menggenggamnya dengan erat.

Cemburu? Kesal? Katakan saja semua emosi negatif itu sedang ada di benak Luka saat ini.

Akhirnya mereka sampai di atap sekolah, kebetulan hanya ada mereka berdua saja disini. Miku melirik ke arah Luka yang sedari tadi menggenggam tangannya dengan erat, bahkan Miku hampir merasa kesakitan karena Luka menggenggam tangannya terlalu kencang.

"Luka nee-san...sakit." ujar Miku.

"Ah? Maaf, Miku." ujar Luka yang melepaskan tangan Miku.

Miku hanya mengangguk paham dan ia melirik ke arah Luka yang hanya terdiam, ia tidak mengerti kenapa Luka mengajaknya ke tempat seperti ini. Ia teringat dengan kue buatannya itu dan hendak memberikannya kepada sang kakak, ia menggenggam tangan Luka dan Luka langsung menoleh ke arahnya.

"Ini."

"Eh?"

Luka melihat sebuah kue yang dibungkus dengan plastik juga ada hiasan pita di plastik itu, ia melirik ke arah Miku yang masih memegang kue itu dan rona merah mulai menghiasi wajah Miku. Luka bagai melihat malaikat, ia merasa Miku sangat cantik. Ia berusaha menahan diri untuk tidak langsung memeluk adiknya itu dan mencium bibirnya.

"Luka nee-san mau tidak? Kalau tidak mau ya sudah kusimpan saja."

"Eh? Tunggu, kue ini..."

"Ah? Tadi di kelas memasak aku membuatnya. Ku-kupikir ini untuk Luka nee-san saja."

Luka memperhatikan wajah Miku yang kembali memerah itu, ia tidak tahu sampai kapan ia bisa menahan dirinya untuk tidak melakukan hal aneh kepada adiknya itu. Ia menerima kue itu dan langsung memeluk Miku dengan erat, Miku terkejut merasakan tangan Luka yang memeluknya dengan erat itu.

Entah jantung siapa yang berdetak paling kencang diantara mereka.

"Terima kasih, Miku." ujar Luka yang berbisik di telinga Miku.

"I-iya. Sama-sama..." gumam Miku malu.

Sepertinya Luka tidak berniat untuk melepaskan pelukan ini, ia ingin terus memeluk Miku. Ia berusaha menahan diri untuk tidak melakukan hal aneh pada adiknya, tapi perasaannya terus bergejolak. Ia menginginkan sang adik sekarang, ia ingin Miku menjadi miliknya seorang.

Perasaan Luka kepada Miku sudah tumbuh semakin besar hingga menjadi cinta, tapi Luka tidak tahu apakah ia akhirnya mencintai Miku dengan tulus atau sekedar jatuh nafsu saja. Tapi yang pasti perasaan yang pertama kali ia rasakan sejak empat tahun yang lalu hingga sekarang tidak membuatnya menyesal.

Miku sendiri juga tidak menolak saat Luka memeluknya seperti ini, ia merasa nyaman dan aman dalam pelukan Luka. Ia tersenyum tipis dengan wajah yang memerah dan berharap sang kakak tidak melihat wajahnya yang memerah.

Tapi tanpa mereka sadari ada sosok pemuda berambut biru yang memperhatikan mereka dari celah pintu, ia menghela napas dan meninggalkan kedua gadis yang masih berpelukan dengan erat itu.

* * *

><p>Ketika hari sudah sore Miku memutuskan untuk pulang, ia hendak pulang sendiri karena tahu sang kakak akan pergi untuk mengikuti pelajaran tambahan demi ujian yang akan segera dihadapinya. Saat ia hendak mengeluarkan sepatu dari lokernya, ia melihat Kaito berjalan ke arahnya.<p>

"Ah, kau akan pulang Miku. Tidak bersama dengan kakakmu?" tanya Kaito.

"Luka nee-san kan ada pelajaran tambahan." jawab Miku dan ia mengganti sepatunya lalu ia hendak pulang.

"Kalau begitu kita pulang bersama saja."

"Rumahmu bukannya berlawanan arah dengan rumahku?"

"Tidak apa. Ayo."

Miku mengangguk dan ia menerima ajakan Kaito untuk pulang bersama. Sepanjang perjalanan mereka saling mengobrol, berbagai macam hal mereka bicarakan. Miku merasa senang memiliki teman akrab seperti Kaito. Sampai akhirnya Kaito bertanya tentang suatu hal.

"Kenapa kakakmu masih memakai marganya yang lama? Bukannya keluarga kalian sudah bersama? Seharusnya namanya menjadi Hatsune Luka, bukan?" ujar Kaito.

Miku terdiam mendengar ucapan Kaito, sejujurnya ia sendiri juga tidak tahu kenapa Luka masih mempertahankan marga yang lama dan tidak memakai marganya. Ia baru saja memikirkan hal ini karena Kaito yang membawakan topik pembicaraan seperti ini.

"Ah, kalau kau tidak mau menjawabnya tidak usah dijawab. Maaf ya, aku hanya ingin tahu saja."

Miku hanya terdiam dan ia memutuskan untuk tidak menjawabnya, entah kenapa ia juga ingin mengetahui hal itu dan akan menanyakannya kepada Luka. Mereka terus berjalan dan sudah sampai di depan rumah.

"Terima kasih sudah mengantarku." ujar Miku sambil tersenyum.

"Iya, sama-sama," gumam Kaito. Ia menghela napas dan menggenggam tangan Miku. "Ada waktu sebentar saja, aku ingin mengatakan sesuatu."

"Apa?"

Kaito mengatur napasnya dan menatap wajah Miku baik-baik, tampaknya ia ingin mengatakan sesuatu yang serius. Miku menunggu Kaito untuk segera mengatakan hal yang ingin dibicarakan itu.

"Aku menyukaimu, Miku. Kau mau menjadi kekasihku?" ujar Kaito langsung.

"Eh?" Miku tampak bingung mendengar ucapan Kaito. "Bukannya kau menyukai Kamui-senpai? Kan kau selalu membicarakannya."

Sepertinya Miku sedikit salah paham dengan hubungan Kaito dan Gakupo, Kaito langsung saja menggelengkan kepalanya dengan cepat dan ia menatap wajah Miku dengan pandangan mata yang intens. Membuat gadis itu sedikit terkejut melihat temannya seperti ini.

"Aku serius menyukaimu, Miku."

"A-aku..."

"Dan aku akan serius untuk menghajarmu jika kau masih memegang tangan Miku seperti itu."

Tiba-tiba terdengar sebuah suara yang tidak asing di telinga mereka berdua, mereka langsung menoleh dan melihat Luka sedang berdiri tepat di belakang Kaito. Luka kembali melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada dan menatap Kaito dengan pandangan tajam. Sepertinya Miku mulai hafal ekspresi Luka saat marah, kakaknya selalu memasang wajah yang sama saat marah.

"Megurine-senpai?" Kaito sampai terkejut dan langsung melepaskan tangan Miku.

"Tsk, apa yang kau lakukan? Pulang saja sana. Miku tidak menerima perasaanmu itu." ujar Luka langsung dan ia mendekati Miku, ia menggenggam tangan sang adik dan menatap Kaito dengan aura mata yang terlihat tidak bersahabat.

"Ka-kalau begitu aku pamit, Miku. Sampai besok." ujar Kaito yang langsung pergi.

"I-iya..."

Miku sampai bingung melihat perubahan wajah Kaito itu, ia melirik ke arah kakaknya dan Luka tersenyum ke arahnya. Miku tidak mengerti kenapa kakaknya bersikap seperti itu, terkesan sangat protektif kepadanya.

"Ayo kita masuk ke dalam, Miku." ajak Luka.

Mereka berdua masuk ke dalam rumah dan belum ada siapa-siapa. Memang kedua orangtua mereka terkadang pulang malam karena pekerjaan mereka dan yang menyiapkan makan malam adalah Miku, terkadang Luka juga membantu adiknya untuk memasak.

"Luka nee-san, aku akan memasak." ujar Miku.

"Iya." Luka merebahkan dirinya di sofa dan melirik ke arah Miku yang hendak mengeluarkan bahan-bahan untuk memasak.

"Ke-kenapa Luka nee-san ada disitu saat Kaito sedang bicara denganku? Se-sejak kapan kau disana?"

"Ah, kebetulan aku tidak ada pelajaran tambahan dan langsung pulang. Aku baru datang saat mendengar dia menyatakan cinta padamu. Kau populer juga, Miku.

"Luka nee-san juga populer, teman-temanku selalu membicarakan tentang dirimu."

Luka tidak menjawab dan ia memperhatikan Miku yang mulai memasak. Ditatapnya Miku baik-baik dan berharap gadis itu tidak sadar bahwa sekarang tatapannya sedang tertuju ke arah punggung Miku.

"Luka nee-san... Kenapa kau masih memakai marga lamamu?" tanya Miku.

"Kenapa kau bertanya seperti itu?" ujar Luka.

"I-itu..."

Luka memutuskan untuk berdiri dari sofa dan mendekati Miku yang sedang memotong beberapa bahan masakan. Tanpa aba-aba, Luka langsung saja memeluk pinggang Miku dari belakang dan membuat adiknya terkejut. Miku hampir saja melukai jarinya sendiri karena tindakan Luka itu, ia menoleh ke belakang dan melihat kakaknya masih memeluknya dengan erat.

"Luka nee-san?"

"Kau mau tahu alasan aku tetap memakai marga lamaku, kan? Kalau aku bilang agar bisa bersama denganmu bagaimana?"

"Eh?"

"Miku, maafkan aku..."

Luka kembali memeluk Miku dengan erat, Miku tidak bisa berkata apa-apa dan membiarkan sang kakak memeluknya seperti itu. Entah di sudut hatinya, ia merasa lega Luka memeluknya seperti ini. Tapi pikirannya juga masih diliputi banyak hal sehingga ia tidak tahu harus mengatakan apa.

Kenapa Luka selalu melindunginya?

Kenapa Luka selalu menunjukkan perhatian yang lebih?

Kenapa sentuhan Luka membuat Miku merasa ketagihan?

"Miku, awalnya aku sangat menentang ketika ibu akan menikah lagi. Aku tidak ingin ada keluarga baru dan akan tetap memakai marga lamaku. Tapi ketika pertemuan pertama kita, aku langsung berubah pikiran dan mengizinkan ibu menikah lagi. Aku tetap memakai marga lamaku agar suatu saat..."

"Suatu saat?"

"Suatu saat aku bisa melamarmu tanpa harus kerepotan dengan marga kita yang sama."

"Eh?! Tapi kita kan─"

"Aneh ya? Aku sudah menyukaimu sejak pertama kali kita bertemu, Miku. Kau percaya cinta pertamaku adalah dirimu?"

Wajah Miku memerah mendengar ucapan sang kakak, jantungnya berdetak kencang. Luka melepaskan pelukannya dan membawa Miku menghadap padanya, ia bisa melihat wajah manis itu memerah. Ia tidak tahan lagi untuk mencicipi rasa manis dari bibir merah itu, perlahan tapi pasti Luka mendekatkan wajahnya kepada Miku dan mencium bibir itu.

Betapa terkejutnya Miku merasakan bibir lain yang mengunci bibirnya, rasanya nikmat. Padahal ini baru ciuman biasa saja, Miku merasa terhayut dalam pesona Luka. Luka merengkuh Miku dalam pelukannya dan memperdalam ciuman mereka. Ciuman yang lembut perlahan berubah menjadi ganas, Miku berusaha mengimbangi Luka tapi ia merasa kesulitan sampai akhirnya ia pasrah saja.

"Mmhn..."

Desahan pelan meluncur dari bibir mungil itu, bagai melodi yang indah di telinga Luka. Luka mulai melepaskan ciumannya dan melihat wajah sang adik yang sudah sangat memerah. Ia tersenyum dan mencium kening Miku lalu membawa tangan itu menuju tempat lain. Biarkan mereka sejenak mencicipi kenikmatan terlarang ini.

.

.

.

Miku tidak mengerti kenapa sekarang ia bisa berada di kamar Luka, lebih tepatnya ia berada di atas ranjang Luka. Luka menaiki ranjang dan mendekati Miku, membelai pipi itu dengan tangannya dan menciuminya dengan lembut. Rona merah itu terus saja muncul di wajah Miku, menambah kesan manis.

"Miku, maaf aku tidak tahan lagi." ujar Luka.

"Eh? Lu─Luka nee-san? Ki-kita..." gumam Miku gugup.

"Izinkan aku memilikimu seutuhnya."

Luka kembali mencium bibir itu, membuat Miku kembali merasakan kenikmatan ciuman yang dibawakan Luka. Miku benar-benar terhanyut dalam permainan ciuman ini, rasanya sangat nikmat dan membuatnya ketagihan. Bukan hanya Miku yang ketagihan tapi Luka. Rasanya baru mencium bibir itu untuk pertama kali membuat Luka merasa ketagihan, bibir Miku bagai candu dan membuatnya terus ketagihan untuk mencicipinya lagi dan lagi.

Perlahan tangan Luka mulai bergerak untuk menyentuh leher Miku, merasakan betapa lembutnya kulit itu lalu turun menyentuh kedua dada Miku yang ukurannya memang lebih kecil darinya. Tapi Luka merasakan kelembutan disana, bahkan terdengar desahan pelan Miku ketika sentuhan Luka semakin menjadi-jadi. Luka sengaja melepaskan ciuman itu agar ia bisa mendengar suara Miku lebih leluasa.

"Aahn? Anhnn... Lu─Luka nee-san... Uhn..."

"Kenapa? Kau tampak menikmatinya?"

Luka tidak berhenti untuk meremas dada Miku sehingga adiknya harus mendesah cukup kencang, Miku berusaha menahan suaranya dengan menggigit pelan bibirnya. Ekspresi yang sangat manis di mata Luka, Luka mendekatkan wajahnya ke arah telinga Miku dan menjilatnya. Tangan sang kakak juga mulai turun untuk mengelus perut dan paha Miku.

Miku yang masih memakai seragam sekolah memudahkan Luka untuk menyentuhnya. Perlahan tangan Luka menyentuh paha mulus Miku itu, sentuhan demi sentuhan diberikan disana dan desahan terus mengalir dari bibir mungil itu. Desahan yang memanggil namanya membuat Luka merasa dialah orang yang paling beruntung di dunia. Tangan itu perlahan masuk melalui bawah rok dan berusaha menyentuh sesuatu di dalamnya.

Sepertinya Luka senang mempermainkan Miku seperti ini, sedari tadi Miku terus saja mendesah dan ia memandang wajah kakaknya dengan wajah yang menggoda. Mungkin Miku tidak sadar dengan tatapan seperti itu bisa membuat Luka semakin ingin 'memakannya'. Tidak baik melakukan sesuatu lalu berhenti di tengah jalan, bukan?

"Kau sangat basah disini." bisik Luka di telinga Miku.

"Aahn! Ja-jangan..." pekik Miku.

"Hmm, tapi tubuhmu menginginkannya. Aku hanya ingin memuaskannya dan aku sendiri juga menginginkanmu, Miku."

Luka kembali menindih Miku tanpa membiarkan tangannya berhenti menyentuh Miku. Tangan Luka tetap bergerak aktif di bawah sana, merasakan 'bagian bawah' Miku yang sudah sangat basah, ada yang sangat terangsang disini. Luka tahu ia sedang melakukan hal yang seharusnya tidak ia lakukan kepada adiknya, tapi ia tidak tahan lagi. Ia sendiri juga ingin melakukannya.

"Miku, kita melakukannya bersama. Kau jangan takut." ujar Luka.

"Ta-tapi..." gumam Miku yang berusaha menahan desahannya. "Aaahn!"

Sepertinya tangan Luka berhasil masuk ke dalam, lebih tepatnya ia memasukkan jarinya ke dalam. Miku yang merasakan tubuhnya bergetar hebat hanya bisa mendesah kencang sambil memanggil nama sang kakak. Luka tidak akan membiarkan kesempatan seperti ini menghilang, jari-jarinya terus bergerak nakal di dalamnya. Sengaja seperti menggoda Miku padahal ia sedang memanjakan sang adik.

Tidak lupa Luka mulai menjilat, menciumi leher Miku dan membubuhkan tanda merah disana. Miku sudah menjadi miliknya dan tidak boleh jadi milik orang lain. Seiring dengan banyaknya tanda merah yang muncul, jari-jari Luka juga bergerak agresif di dalam membuat Miku merasakan dorongan dalam dirinya untuk menggerakkan pinggulnya.

"Hee, kau sudah berani menggodaku dengan gerakan seperti itu ya."

"Aaahn, aah..."

"Seperti itu, Miku. Teruskanlah, kau bahkan menjepitku sampai seperti ini. Sempit dan hangat."

"Aaahn! Ja-jangan disebutkan uhnn... Ma-malu..."

Luka tersenyum melihat reaksi Miku dan ia terus melakukannya kepada sang adik, sentuhan demi sentuhan yang memabukkan itu membuat keduanya lupa bahwa mereka seharusnya tidak melakukan hal ini. Peduli amat, yang penting mereka ingin mencapai suatu kenikmatan dan mereka tidak ingin berhenti sekarang.

"Luka... nee-san. Luka nee-san, aahn..."

"Miku!"

Miku merasa bahwa ia sampai pada batasnya dan ia berusaha mengatur napasnya yang berantakan, Luka memutuskan untuk menarik jari-jarinya dan tersenyum. Ia menjilat jari-jarinya dan menatap Miku dengan wajah yang menggoda, Miku tidak menyangka sang kakak bisa memasang wajah seperti itu.

"Rasamu nikmat. Kau mau melanjutkannya?"

Hanya sebuah anggukan kepala diiringi dengan ciuman ganas yang menjadi tanda bahwa mereka kembali melanjutkan kegiatan terlarang ini. Nikmat tapi terlarang, bukankah setiap dosa itu rasanya nikmat? Luka merasa sangat ketagihan dengan adiknya ini.

* * *

><p>"Kau jangan dekat-dekat dengan teman rambut birumu itu." ujar Luka yang melirik ke arah Miku.<p>

"Eh? Tapi dia temanku." gumam Miku.

Luka mengeratkan pelukannya pada Miku semakin erat dan menyelimuti tubuh polos mereka dengan selimut. Luka menatap Miku dan mencium keningnya dengan lembut, lagi-lagi rona merah tampak menghiasi wajah manis Miku.

"Tapi dia menyatakan cinta padamu, aku sudah menolaknya untukmu dan kau telah menjadi milikku. Wahai adikku yang manis."

"Uhn... Luka nee-san."

"Iya."

Sebuah ciuman singkat dari Miku di bibir Luka membuat sang kakak terdiam sejenak, ia menatap wajah Miku yang kembali memerah dan tersenyum. Ternyata sang adik manis seperti yang ia kira selama ini. Pelukan Luka terhadap Miku semakin erat, keduanya tersenyum dan membiarkan diri mereka menikmati apa yang akan mereka lakukan.

Siapa sangka cinta pertama sang gadis berambut pink itu adalah adik tirinya sendiri. Sang adik manis yang telah menarik perhatiannya selama empat tahun. Penantian Luka berbuah hasil hingga gadis itu telah menjadi miliknya.

Seutuhnya...

**The End**

A/N: Hai semuanya, disini Yami-chan.

Aku kembali lagi ke fandom Vocaloid dan kembali dengan fic LukaMiku. Berbeda dengan sebelumnya kali ini aku membuat tema incest di dalamnya, sepertinya fetish-ku sedang muncul dan ingin membuat mereka seperti ini.

Terima kasih jika kalian mampir kemari untuk membaca fic ini. Sampai jumpa lagi... ^^


End file.
